Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a power conversion system.
Related Art
Power is not supplied from overhead wires to electric vehicles when the electric vehicles pass through non-electric sections where no power is supplied to overhead wires. In this case, there is a possibility of power not being supplied to loads mounted in electric vehicles. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2010-215014 discloses a power conversion device convert of the related art.